The Linphian Swan Princess
by WinxBigFan135
Summary: This is the 'story' of Flora's parents, updates will happen slowly
1. Intro

**This is the story of Flora's parents, Queen Florexandra and King Leafalous (It's pretty much **_**The Swan Princess**_** but sort of my version.**

Once upon a time there was a mermaid King and Queen named Sea-Kelp and Flowa-Rosa Linphana who ruled both large and mighty kingdoms on the land and the sea and yet they were said for that their six daughters wanted to one-day return to the sea and their oldest Flortina would be queen of their underwater kingdom and the king wanted to grant his queen's wish of joining the land and sea forever.

Then one day happily another daughter was born and she was given the name Florexandra with beautiful light brown hair like her father, part of it went over her right eye and dark green eyes like her mother (explains where Flora gets her looks).

Kings and Queens from all around the realms to offer their gifts among them was the King Tree (blue eyes and dark red hair) and Queen Rosalinda (brown eyes and blond hair) Linphiov with their oldest son who was only a month older than Florexandra, Prince Leafalous (blue eyes and blond hair).

It was then when Sea-Kelp, Flowa-Rosa, Tree and Rosalinda happened upon the same idea, Florexandra and Leafalous would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join the land and sea forever but unknown to all was another plan that of the evil wizard Thistle, Florexandra birth was of little concern to him for he was planning to take Sea-Kelp's kingdoms by means of the Forbidden Arts.

On the eve of his assault Sea-Kelp attacked and Thistle's powers were plunged into darkness, despite calls for his death the wizard was only banished.

Then he said, "I'm not finished with you yet Kelpy someday I'll get my power back and when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine" Sea-Kelp pointed for him to leave, a year later Flowa-Rosa was killed and his hope turned to that not too distant summer where Leafalous and Florexandra would meet.


	2. The Meet

**I don't own any thing except my characters**

A little boy who looks about 6 who is one of Leafalous's brothers (brown eyes and dark red hair) whose name was Leafesto was standing on the top of a tower and sees Florexandra and her father, Sea-Kelp come, he tries to blow the horn but there is something stuck in it, he blows harder and a nest with a bird in it blows out of it.

As Sea-Kelp came past the gate he greeted Rosalinda and Tree and then the nest falls on her head and Leafesto hides then the bird picked it up and flew off.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Leafalous, no doubt" Sea-Kelp said. "Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Sea-Kelp and to you, young princess" Rosalinda said. Sea-Kelp pushed seven-year-old Florexandra a little and Rosalinda did the same with seven-year-old Leafalous. "Hello Princess Florexandra, I'm very pleased to meet you." Leafalous said a bit insincerely. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Leafalous." Florexandra said sincerely, but Leafalous walked away and Rosalinda made him go back and kiss her hand. **(At this point they start singing so it will go like this)**

_LEAFALOUS: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt of box._

_FLOREXANDRA: he looks conceited._

_LEAFALOUS: what a total bummer._

_FLOREXANDRA/LEAFALOUS: if I get lucky, I'll chicken pox._

_LEAFALOUS: so happy you could come._

_FLOREXANDRA: so happy to be here._

_FLOREXANDRA/LEAFALOUS: how I'd like to run._

_FLOREXANDRA: this is not my-_

_LEAFALOUS: this isn't my idea._

_FLOREXANDRA/LEAFALOUS: of fun._

_ROSALINDA: the children seem to get along quite nicely._

_SEA-KELP: we'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks._

_ROSALINDA: my dear King Sea-Kelp that's my point precisely._

_SEA-KELP: it's such good parenting._

_ROSALINDA: and politics, so happy we agree._

_SEA-KELP: I think we have a deal._

_ROSALINDA: Ron is quite a catch._

_SEA-KELP: this is my-_

_ROSALINDA: this is MY idea._

_SEA-KELP/ROSALINDA: of a match._

_**FOUR YEARS LATER**_

_SEA-KELP: good heavens, child don't dawdle, we can't keep Ron waiting._

_FLOREXANDRA: I haven't packed or washed my hair and father, I get seasick._

_ROSALINDA: they soon will be arriving, is that respect your showing._

_LEAFALOUS: you make kiss her hand again; I swear I'm going to be sick._

_SEA-KELP: one day Prince Leafalous will be her intended. _(That's what I think it says)

_ROSALINDA: splendid._

_LEAFALOUS: we've tried all summer but we just can't lose her._

_FLOREXANDRA: hey, boys wait up._

_LEAFESTO: quick, pick up some speed._

_LEAFALOUS: when picking teams._

_LEAFESTO: or friends._

_LEAFALOUS: I'd never choose her_

_LEAFESTO: you'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read._

_FLOREXANDRA: this really isn't fair._

_LEAFALOUS/LEAFESTO: we really couldn't care._

_FLOREXANDRA: boys, it's all or none, this is not my-_

_LEAFALOUS/LEAFESTO: this isn't my idea._

_LEAFALOUS/FLOREXANDRA/LEAFESTO: of fun_

_VILLAGERS: long before they met Ron and Hermione, were destined to be wedded._

_MAIDS: however anyone could see._

_WINDOW WASHERS: the only point on which they didn't disagree._

_CANDLE LIGHTERS: was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded._

_**FOUR YEARS LATER**_

_LEAFALOUS: she tries to talk me into playing dress up; she's always flirting with the castle guards._

_LEAFESTO: I think you really sort of like her, fess up._

_LEAFALOUS: I'd like her better if she lost at cards, four sevens and a ten._

_FLOREXANDRA: I think I've won again._

_LEAFALOUS/LEAFESTO: every time she's won._

_FLOREXANDRA: this is my idea._

_LEAFALOUS/LEAFESTO: this isn't my idea._

_FLOREXANDRA/LEAFALOUS/LEAFESTO: of fun._

_VILLAGERS: we need a royal wedding, I'd love to be invited, at least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes, someday these two will marry to learn to be united and wish their luck in marriage may result in lower taxes._

_**FOUR YEARS LATER**_

_LEAFALOUS: what if Florexandra does not agree to this wedding._

_ROSALINDA: urge her._

_FLOREXANDRA/LEAFALOUS: for as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed, every June until September._

_LEAFALOUS: all their pushing and annoying hints._

_FLOREXANDRA: I've got bruises with their fingerprints._

_LEAFALOUS: I can do much better I am sure._

_FLOREXANDRA: he's so immature, I see him smiling and my knees start buckling, I see inside him and my doubts are gone._

_LEAFALOUS: she started out as such ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan._

_FLOREXANDRA: so happy to be here._

_LEAFALOUS: till now I never knew._

_FLOREXANDRA/LEAFALOUS: it is you I've been dreaming of._

_LEAFALOUS: this is my idea._

_FLOREXANDRA: this is my idea._

_TREE/ROSALINDA/SEA-KELP: what a good idea, it's so charming and romantic._

_SERVENTS: this is my idea, this is my idea, such a good idea, and this is exactly my idea of love_

_LEAFALOUS: this is my idea._

_FLOREXANDRA: this is my idea._

_FLOREXANDRA/LEAFALOUS: this is my idea of…_

_SERVENTS: love._

And Leafalous and Florexandra kissed passionately.

**Leafalous Family Tree**

**King Tree (blue eyes and dark red hair)**

**Queen Rosalinda (brown eyes and blond hair)**

**Prince Leafalous (Then King Leafalous)**

**Prince Leafesto**

**Princess Daisy**

**Prince Grass (Grassial)**

**Princess Rosella (Older Twin of Rosetta)**

**Princess Rosetta (Younger Twin of Rosella)**

**Princess Daffodil**

**Prince Leafer**

**I can give more info later**

**WinxBigFan135**


End file.
